bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyosa Kuraigetsu
Tsuyosa's 'first name means "'Stength" and as for his last name Kuraigetsu means "Dark Moon". Appearance Tsuyosa's appearance outside the soul society is a band tee, a pair of ripped up black jeans and a few dog tags around his neck. inside the soul society he wares the standard shinigami uniform with no modifications. Tsuyosa's hair is black with the short and messy look, and his eye are a dark forest like green. his body is very lean, due to practicing every day. Personality Tsuyosa's personality is very laid back, care free and sometimes cold. Tsuyosa dislikes people who are weak, but protect them away because they cant. He is very protective of his friends and would die if it meant he could save them. He has a rough attitude because he had to grow up and take care of himself since the age of five. As Tsuyosa had gotten older his personality became more complex such as being; stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. when Tsuyosa first laid eyes on Nana, he felt a strong need to protect and keep her safe, thus how they met. History Just like Nana, Tsuyosa had grown up in Rokongai parentless. Him and a bunch of other children formed a group and took care of eachother. Tsuyosa stole jars of water and food and gave many of it to the younger children, beliving there should have a chance too. One afternoon, Tsuyosa and memebers from his group notice many people in black robes. He was told about the shinigami and the soul society. Tsuyosa realized that if he wanted to protect people he should become part of Gotei 13. Tsuyosa failed being accepted into the Shino Academy the first time and later got accepted the second try and placed in all advanced classes, and there he met Nana. Tsuyosa tried to excel in evey class, the ones he did were Kido, Swordsmanship, and Hand-To-Hand Combat. Soon after finding out that he would not graduate if the marks in the other classes did not rise. Knowing Nana was the best in every class, Tsuyosa attempted to talk to her and ask for her help. Not long after their first meeting, he knew it was not going to be easy. So on a daily bases he would talk to her and ask questions about class. Tsuyosa cares for Nana deeply and has a need to protect her. it is unclear that Tsuyosa loves Nana as a sister or something more. Not long after Tsuyosa graduated and was accepted into the 11 Division as the 3rd seat. Tsuyosa spends most of his time in the human world to fight hollows and rarely goes to the soul society unless he needs to receive orders. Abilities﻿ *Kido Exerpt *Flash Step Master *Swordsmanship *Hand-To-Hand Combat *Reiatsu Stealth *Immense Durability *Immense Spiritual Energy Zanpakuto Kami No Kanashini ''(God Of Sorrow)'' is Tsuyosa's Zanpakuto and takes the form of a katana when sealed. the release is Split the Sky Shikai- 'the blade becomes thinner and jagged with the point of the blade turned upwards. '''Shikai Special Ability- '''black mist covers the area and slowly drains the enemy's Spiritual power '''Bankai-' (not yet shown) ''(many of the Abilities Tsuyosa's Zanpakuto can do are not on record at the moment)' Quotes (To Nana) "Listen Nana, I know you hate me but if you just help me i'll leave faster" (About Nana) "deep down, shes just a lonely little girl, and she tried so hard to be strong. Thats why I admire her"